Take Me To Auschwitz
by xAbnormalxAlphax
Summary: Sex-addicted Prussia is at a world meeting, going through withdrawal. France decides to help him with this issue. Afterwards, Nazi Germany finds out. Requested by SONICgal. Sorry it took so long. (Lemon! Yaoi! Seme!France and Uke!Prussia)


Prussia ran a shaking hand through his hair. It didn't take a genius to see that he was stressed out; even America would be able to see it. He was sweating, his hands were trembling and he looked like he was going insane or something.

"Are you alright, Prussia?" France looked nervously at the trembling albino man.

"Withdrawal." France could just hear the mumbled quiet word.

"Withdrawal? From what, ma cocotte?" France looked at the extremely fidgety and stressed out man sitting next to him before the world meeting.

"Sex, okay?! I'm a sex addict, alright?" He ran his skinny pale hand through his matching white hair again. "I haven't fucked a chick in like, a week." He fidgeted and squirmed. There seemed to be tears in his red eyes.

France looked a bit surprised at the shaky Prussian. He wanted to help him out. "Prussia...I know zis is going to sound weird but like...If you'd be willing to have sex with a man, zen I can 'elp you with zis problem before ze meeting."

Prussia looked at France's blue eyes. Normally he would say no, but he was so desperate. "Fine. Just keep it a secret. Germany would kill me if he found out. Literally." This was during WW2, and as most people know if they know the basics of history, gays were killed in concentration camps with Jews, Poles, the disabled, and many more.

France nodded. The two of them then found a break room. "Alright. We have zirty minutes." France pinned Prussia to the wall, surprising him, then closing the break room door. Both of their lips clashed, France's white jacket coming off, then Prussia's suit jacket, too. Soon, their shirts came off revealing Prussia's skinny pale body and France's hair and fit pale body. Prussia was so skinny that his ribs stuck out. It made France sad to look at him.

They both slipped their shoes off. France undid his belt. It hit the floor with a clang. Prussia removed his pants. They were going quickly.

France decided that they had a half hour. He could slow down. It's not like they had only ten minutes. He slowly removed his pants, kissing Prussia, rubbing at the albino's nipple playfully. "Mmm...Nnngh...F-France..."

France pushed Prussia onto a table, laying him down on his back. The table was cold against Prussia's warm back. He squirmed with the feeling of his erection being held back by his underwear. The feeling of the fabric rubbing at the shaft made him moan. "Ahn...Hummm."

France grinned. "Ohonhonhon...Mon Cheri...You're really excited, huh?"

France reached a pale hand down and rubbed Prussia's erection through his underwear. "A-Ah..." Prussia moaned delicately. France removed Prussia's underwear. The cold air hit his twitching erection suddenly. He gulped for air, hissing with pleasure. He felt very vulnerable, being naked and fully exposed. This beautifully sexy factor turned him on even more, and he leaked pre-cum.

France reached down and ran his fingers over Prussia's erection. "F-France...I need...I need..." He gasped for air.

France grinned, his fingers ghosting over Prussia penis. "What do you need, Gilbert? Tell me what you need or I can't give it to you. Ohonhon..." France grinned, loving how submissive Prussia was to him.

Prussia loved being called Gilbert. "I need to come! Please, it's been a week!" He begged, looking at France's calm cool eyes.

France suddenly took Prussia's penis fully into his hand, pumping quickly and suddenly. Prussia's eyes went wide. He thrust into France's hand quickly. "Ah! Ah, France!"

France had a massive erection that was begging to get out of his underwear. However, he was too busy pumping Prussia.

Prussia was squirming incredibly, thrusting upwards. Pleasure began to wash over his body. He felt incredibly warm. He had never felt this early.

"God dammit, god dammit! It's...I'm...I'm...c-close..." He managed to say. He clenched his eyes tightly, grinding his teeth together. France pumped even faster. Prussia moaned loudly as he came into France's hand, pure pleasure and relief washing over the Germanic country. "Ah! F-France!" Sticky white substance coated France's pale hand.

"Ohonhon..." He laughed sexily, licking the semen off of his fingers lazily. Prussia was gasping for air. France leaned down and bit and toyed with Prussia's nipple. He lapped and licked at it, pulling at the pink nub. His hand toyed with the other nipple.

"Mmah...Francis..." France removed his underwear, revealing his large erection. Prussia's red eyes widened at the sight of it. "It's so big!" Prussia paused, like he almost forgot to be Prussia for a minute. "B-But not as big as the five meters of awesome!"

France laughed sexily again. "Is zis your first time with a man?" France dug around for lubricant in his pants pocket, finding a tube of vanilla lubricant. It was all in French. Prussia nodded hesitantly. He looked at the lubricant, to France's erection and then to France's face. His anxiety grew with each glance. He was afraid of the pain of it.

"I'll be especially gentle with you, zen." France coated his fingers with the lubricant. Prussia squirmed with the feeling of his erection and with fear. France gently spread Prussia's skinny pale legs apart. France bit his lip with pleasure with what he saw. He looked at Prussia's red eyes, as if asking for permission. Prussia nodded slightly, and France slowly pushed in a slick, slender finger. Prussia squirmed with the feeling. It wasn't painful, but it stung. It felt weird.

Another finger was pushed in. Now it was painful. "Ah...Mmph...It...h-hurts..." He squirmed, clenching his jaw tightly.

"Shh, it's alright." France kissed Prussia's cheek. "Tell me if you want to stop."

France gently scissored his slender fingers, loosening tightened muscles. "Ah..." Prussia moaned. Another finger was added, making tears form at the corners of Prussia's vermillion eyes.

France slowly removed the fingers, a slick sound following. He got in between Prussia's legs, the tip of his penis grazing Prussia's hole. Prussia looked incredibly nervous. France looked at the trembling man. "Hey...it's okay." He held out a hand for Prussia, and Prussia gripped it tightly. France slowly pushed into Prussia, letting out a soft moan. He pushed in as deep as possible.

Prussia squirmed in extreme pain, gripping France's hand incredibly tightly. France's hand was practically turning purple. Prussia squirmed again. When his grip on France's hand loosened, France slowly and very gently moved in and out.

"Ah! Mein Gott! It hurts!" Prussia cried out in pain. He gripped France's hand tighter.

"It's okay." France kissed Prussia, stilling his movements. After a while of France being incredibly patient, Prussia nodded for him to continue moving. France moved extremely gently and slowly.

Prussia moaned out in both pain and pleasure. He gripped France's slender hand even tighter. France slowly moved his hips up and down. "Ah...Fran...cis..." France slowly began to speed up.

"S-Spread wider, Prussia. The shallow penetration hurts a lot, doesn't it?" France kissed Prussia's cheek delicately. Prussia spread wider. He humped up involuntarily, making France chuckle softly. "Ohonhon...I get your 'int, calm down. You could just be like a normal person and tell me to speed up."

"I-I didn't mean to hump up, it just happened." France sped up, prodding at Prussia's prostate. "A-Ah! J-Ja! R-Right there!"

"Right...'ere?" France asked, slamming into Prussia's prostate.

"Ah! Yes!" Prussia moaned loudly as France sped up.

"Ahh..." France sighed wantonly. "Prussia...So tight..." His face was tinged with pink.

Prussia's face was bright red. Being albino, when he was warm or turned on or embarrassed, his face turned crimson. "Nyah..." He gripped France's hand firmly. It wasn't so tight that it cut off France's circulation, but it was anything but a gently grasp.

France gripped back tightly. "Uwaaaa!" France moaned, humping faster and faster until he was moving as fast as possible involuntarily, and until he lost all sense of rhythm.

Prussia felt warmth build up in his abdomen. "France! France! France! Oh, mein Gott!" He lolled his head back, moaning loudly, thrusting upward.

Normally France would seductively chuckle at how submissive Prussia was being, but he was too close to his climax to even think about how submissive Prussia was. "Ah! Oui! I'm! I'm...I'm kind of...c-close!" France stammered out while gripping Prussia's slender pale hand incredibly tightly.

Prussia came at an almost random time, spilling sticky white liquid all over his pale chest and abdomen. "Nnnngh! Francis!"

France continued to pound into him for a few seconds before holding Prussia's almost sickly thin hand even tighter and coming deep inside Prussia. He gasped for air, slowly pulling out of Prussia.

"Ah..." Prussia groaned with pain.

The door creaked open. "The meeting vill start in-" The voice paused.

Prussia panicked as he saw Germany standing in the doorway. "Ach! West!" France hurriedly got off of Prussia, putting on his underwear while noticing the mess on the table. Prussia hastily got off of the table and pulled on his boxers. He was crying.

"Vhat the hell?!" Germany had just seen his older brother having sex with his enemy.

Prussia burst into sobs. "I'm sorry...I'm so so so sorry...Take me to Auschwitz, I deserve it..." France got dressed in almost record time.

Germany looked at the pathetic sobbing albino man in front of him. "I'm...I'm not taking you to Auschwitz. I couldn't do that to my own brother. Just...get dressed and get to the meeting. Clean up that...that mess, too. Ve'll talk about this later, Prussia." Germany looked highly disgusted.

Ma cocotte = My hen (French) (Term for endearment, used for friends, children and loved ones)

Mon Cheri = My darling (French)

Mein Gott = My god (German)

Ja = Yes (German)

Auschwitz = A network of concentration camps during The Holocaust

This was a request from SONICgal. Please enjoy! :3


End file.
